Goku Gets an Injury!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: A Mayterious Injury suddenly takes a turn for the worst for Son Goku! Only Question remains Who attacked Goku?


In an early morning sunrise, Goku woke up to the sound of birds chirping and ChiChi says, "Breakfast is ready Now Boys!" As Goku responds to the breakfast word and comes right down to greet Goten and Trunks who spend the night.

Goku said "Good morning! ChiChi! Goten! Trunks! How did you all sleep?" As Goku comes over and gives Goten a rub on his head and gives ChiChi a kiss on the cheek.

As ChiChi said, "Pretty Good!" As Goten said, Yeah, Me too! How about you Dad?" Goku says, "I Slept really great too, I'm raring to go train up at King Kai's Place some more!"

ChiChi interupted and added, "Alright Honey, please be careful and don't Over do yourself too much! Also Just stop by from time to time." ChiChi turns around and Smiles and giggles. As Goku said, "Don't worry ChiChi, I'll be back later, Alright See Ya, Have a good day!" As Goku disappears in a flash with his Instant Transmission.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks finish there breakfast and Goten says, "All done Mom, Can Me and Trunks go play now?"

As ChiChi said, "Alright, You can go play, Now you boys be careful, Ok?" As both boys added, "Ok We Will!" As They left out-the house to go play together.

After the boys left ChiChi took care of all the boys dishes and have decided to go Bulma a visit. So after ChiChi finished her chores, she got herself ready to go and leaves out the door to go to Bulma's House which is the Capsule Corporation.

ChiChi walks over after an minute went by and finally arrives at Bulma's house and she knocks on the door. As Bulma answers the door and said, "Hi ChiChi! How are you doing? Come on in! Vegeta! ChiChi is here! Come Down and Say Hello!" As Bulma invites ChiChi insides, Just as Vegeta comes downstairs and says "Hello!" In a Stern Voice. As ChiChi smiles and says, "Hi Vegeta! How are you?"

As Vegeta adds, "Hmphm, I'm Fine, Where's Kakarot?!" As ChiChi said, "Oh You Mean Goku? He went to go do some training again!" Vegeta Replies Sarcastically, "Let me guess, King Kai's place!"

As ChiChi Responds, "Oh he actually didn't say where, he just wanted to train go on his own, Your more welcome to join us, If Want."

As Vegeta said, "Nah! I think I'm just going to go find him myself! Where's Trunks at?" As ChiChi added, "Oh no need to worry, He's playing with Goten." As Vegeta says, "Oh! I see!! In that case, I'll be going now! You Two take care now!" As Vegeta left to go find Goku.

As ChiChi smiles, Bullma added, "Guys will be Guys, Especially Saiyans!" ChiChi said, "Oh yeah!" As the Girls laughed and smiled. While Vegeta went to go off to find Goku, Vegeta noticed something wasn't right and found Goku unconscious and out cold on the ground, Seeing this, Vegeta landed next to Goku and Vegeta added, "Wake up Kakarot! What happened? Say Something Kakarot!" As Vegeta held Goku up but his head. As Goku stared up a little bit at Vegeta and In weak voice said, "V-Vegeta! It's you!" As Vegeta said, "What happened Kakarot?!" As Goku added in a raspy voice, "I I I don't know What Happened Vegeta, I was doing some training and all the sudden, Something or Someone knocked me out hard, But I wasn't sure who or What it was though."

As Vegeta said, "Hmm, That's Odd!" As He scanned the area of anything suspicious, But there was nothing there. As Vegeta said, "I'm going to carry you back Kakarot!" As Goku chuckles weakly and Said, "Ok Vegeta! Your the boss!" As Vegeta sternly said, "Hmphm, Save your strength Kakarot! Just Hang on!" Vegeta carries A Very Injured Goku and flies him back to the House. When Vegeta arrived at the house, He runs up to the Door and said! Bulma! Open the door! Kakarot is hurt very badly and is in needs of Senzu Beans right away!" As Bulma reacts, "Oh Dear, Goku!" As ChiChi said, "Oh No Goku! I'm coming!" As both girls help as they open the door and Vegeta walks in carrying an Injured Goku who is out cold again. As Vegeta lays Goku down on the couch in the living room and Chichi goes over and kneels down and holds Goku's hand in her hand and said, "Goku! Honey! Please Wake Up ! What happened out there?" As Bullma added, "Yeah What exactly did happened to Goku, Vegeta? Vegeta replies, "I found him out cold on the ground while I was out looking for him, Do we have any more of the Senzu Beans?"

As Bulma said, "Let me check in the cabinet!" Bulma goes over to the kitchen and open the Cabinet doors and is looking everywhere and Said, "I think we're all out!"

As Vegeta sternly said, "Aagh! Dammit! Alright! I'm going go get more Senzu Beans, I'll be back, Just keep an eye on him!" As He Turns Super Saiyan and takes off at Super Mach Speed to search for more Senzu Beans.

As Bulma said, "Okay Vegeta! Please be careful and come back safe and hurry!" Meanwhile, Bulma And ChiChi are taking care of Goku, As Goku is in pain and at the same time breathing steadily.

As ChiChi feels Goku breathing and feels his forehead and said, "Goku! Hang in there for a little while, Vegeta went to go get more Senzu Beans." ChiChi tells Bulma that Goku is coming down with a major fever and asks her if can you her a wet Rag. As Bulma went and got ChiChi a wet cold rag to help bring down the Fever. She lays the wet rag on Goku's Forehead, ChiChi rubs Goku's Head Gently and kisses him for support and comfort.

As the commentators said, "After a slight discovery of Goku's injuries, Vegeta went to pick up more Senzu Beans to help cure Goku! Only One Question Remains Who Attacked Goku?! You Don't wanna a moment of this! Stay Tuned, As Goku gets cured and The Mystery Attacker gets revealed, Next Time On Dragon Ball Super!"


End file.
